dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hyung Sik
Perfil *'Nombre: '형식 /HyungSikthumb|288px *'Nombre real:' 박형식 / Park Hyung Sik *'Apodos:' Prince (Principe), Hyung Shink, Shinky *'Profesión:' Cantante , Actor, Modelo , MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura': 184cm *'Peso:' 69kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpion *'Familia :' Padres, Hermano Mayor *'Agencia: 'Star Empire Entertainment Dramas *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *Sirius (KBS2, 2013) *Christmas Gift (SBS, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS2, 2012) Cameo *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) Cameo *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) Cameo Películas *RONIN POP Programas de TV *The Story Show (MBC, 2013) *Quiz to Change the World (MBC, 2013) *“Incarnation" (2013) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2013) *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2013) *Incarnation (SBS, 2013) *Reality Show ' Real Men ' (MBC, 2013) *Star King ( SBS, 2013) *The Romantic & Idol (tvN, 2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Miss & Mister Idol Korea (MBC, 2012) *Star King (SBS, 2012) *Olimpic Samsung Galaxy SIII (2012) *Idol United (MTV KOREA, 2010) Musicales *Bonnie and Clyde (Corea, 2013) *Gwanghwamun Sonata (Japon, 2012) *Temptation of Wolves (Corea, 2011) Vídeos Musicales *Jewelry - "Hot & Cold" (2013) *ZE:A - "Beautiful Lady" (2012) *TEAM SIII - "Win the Day" (2012) *Star Empire - "Shooting Star" (2011) *Jewelry S - "Date" (2009) Premio *'2013 MBC Entertaiment Awards:' Show Variety Newcomer (Real Men) Curiosidades *''' Grupo Kpop: ZE:A ** Sub-Unidad: ZE:A5 ' *'Debut: 2010. *'Aficiones: '''Esquiar, Jugar Videojuegos, Esgrima, Cantar. *'Familia: Padres. *Le gusta mucho cantar y bailar, siempre que se pueda le gusta cantar, entonar canciones y compartir escenario con Kevin y el resto del grupo . *Su pedido favorito en su alimentación es siempre un combo completo con 3 o 4 hamburguesas, lo cual no le afecta en nada porque se conserva tal cual esta. En ocasiones se la pasa comiendo le encanta comer es el miembro del grupo que come más y también le gusta probar una variedad de aperitivos de otras regiones . *El 22 de junio en la sesión fotografica para el nuevo album de ZE:A "Watch Out" Hyungsik sufrió un accidente resbalando accidentalmente y cayendo de un yate junto a Dong Joon. Fueron llevados al hospital y afortunadamente no tuvieron heridas. * En el programa de 'Strong Heart' de SBS KwangHee dijo que : Hyungsik proviene de una familia burguesa, Hyung Sik es un chico rico (chaebol), es tan rico que no le importa que se vuelva popular. Hyung Sik es el hijo de un CEO, en la compañía automovilística extranjera ' BMW ', su padre es un miembro de la junta directiva. KwangHee también dijo "durante el período de prácticas , ví a Hyungsik retirar dinero. Eché un vistazo a la cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria, al final tuvo 16million kr won(USD $14107) de ahí en adelante, yo creo que él es grandioso. Hyungsik dijo que era la cuenta que su mama le había abierto para cualquier emergencia, que no creía que se había acumulado tanto y que fue eso lo que lo salvó en varias ocasiones. *En un programa de Strong Heart, Hwang Kwang Hee lo mencionó como uno de los chicos que le gustaría que estuviera con su hermana. Tambien mencionó a Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *En el capítulo final de "The Romantic & Idol" se convirtió en pareja de Nam Jihyun. En la última entrevista le preguntaron si se buscarían cuando regresaran a Seúl a lo que el contestó "Sin comentarios". *Saltó de un helicoptero alrededor de 11 metros en el aire, en el programa Real Man. *En una encuesta realizada recientemente de con quién te reunirías en una cita a ciegas se llevó el puesto número uno ganandole así a grandes estrellas quedando en segundo lugar Lee Jong Suk asi como Song Joong Ki y Kim Soo Hyun . *En el programa Dream Team sorprendió a la audiencia con sus modales. Anteriormente la comediante Oh Nami había expresado su amor a Hyung Sik. Tras haber terminado de competir en nado, Hyungsik se acercó a ella y le envolvió con una toalla. Hyungsik dijo al programa,"estoy feliz de que le gusto". *Confesó en el programa “Incarnation" que él rechazó ofertas de la SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment en el pasado cuando era joven; él dijo: : “En ese momento yo no quería ser cantante, sólo me gustaba la música, en ese momento yo no pensaba nada acerca de las agencias”. *Fujii Mina mostro interés por él en el programa ''''Story Show Widow's Cruse, '''porque se le pregunto si le gustaria volver hacer WGM con Hongki o con Hyunsik (invitado). Por lo que ella respondió: "Ya me casé con Hongki durante cuatro meses, elijo Hyungsik porque no sé mucho sobre él y quisiera conocerlo mejor." Dejando a todos sorprendidos,porque pensaron que escogería a Hongki porque tenían una estrecha relación Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Galeria Park Hyung Sik1.jpg Park Hyung Sik2.jpg Park Hyung Sik3.jpg Park Hyung Sik4.jpg Park Hyung Sik5.jpg Park Hyung Sik6.jpg Park Hyung Sik7.jpg Park Hyung Sik8.jpg zea5_4 hyung sik.jpg Park_Hyung_Sik.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment